Wildcard
by shadowzeroV7
Summary: After being forced to deal a bad hand to one of her favorite mortals, Fate throws a wildcard of her own choice into the game. Will he fold under the pressure? Or call their bluff and up the ante? : New twist on the "Rewrite" concept (I think) Warning: Eventual Ménage à trois and gender bending. M for safety in later chapters Pairing: OC/DG/BZ HP/GW/HG NL/LL/SB
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Not even entirely sure what made me decide to finally sit a try and write this one out. A different take on the rewrite concept that I have never seen done before. I was hesitant at first because it comes dangerously close to falling into the Gary Stu/ Mary Sue category. Rest assured I have come up with a plan to help prevent that happening, unfortunately I won't be able to implement it until i get to Halloween of first year. Be warned, Not beta read and only edited as well as myself and my auto correct are able.

Standard disclaimer: If you recognize it from somewhere. Odds are its not mine

That being said, I hope you enjoy. ^_-

~_Shadow_

* * *

He awoke with a start, his head bouncing painfully off of the stone wall he was leaning against. This was defiantly not where he had fallen asleep last night, which had been his warm and cozy bed at home. He stood slowly, his body stiff and sore from sleeping on the hard cement for…. _How long __**have**__ I been here? _He wondered drowsily.

He glanced around the area and quickly determined that he was in an alleyway. It was shaded from view of the nearby street and was quite a bit cluttered with random boxes, crates and trash bins. A thread of panic began to pull at his mind. _Why the crap was I sleeping in an alley? _His brain finally becoming fully awake, be tried frantically to find a memory, ANY memory, of why or how he could have ended up sleeping in an alley. Drawing a blank, he sighed and moved to lean against the wall but stopped short when he felt his foot hit something that jingled a bit. Looking down he discovers that the object had been an envelope, an envelope with his name on the front. "Terry" Quickly snatching it up he slid down the wall, nearly tearing the envelope apart in his hast to open it. Inside he found a short letter and two of what looked to be Copper, (_or maybe bronze?) _coins of some type. Putting them inside his jacket pocket he unfolded the letter and began to read:

_Terry,_

_I know you have many questions, and most will be answered in time. I fear I have already done much more than I should have but, should you succeed, the end result will be far more bearable than without my interference. I may have been forced to lay the paths a certain way but I don't intend to let it play out the way they plan. It isn't fair of __**Him **__to put so much pain and unhappiness on one person just for his entertainment. Which is where you come in Dear Terry, you are my wildcard so to speak. Do your best and follow your heart. Never forget that I chose you for a reason. Oh~ and check the paper._

_~Fate_

He blinked at the letter for a few moments trying to comprehend the implications of what was written. Reading it for a second time he looked around for a moment, scratching his head. "What paper?" He asked aloud in confusion as a newspaper carried on a gust of wind smacked him right in the face. Pulling it off slowly, he started chuckling unsteadily for a moment before it became more of a hysterical giggle. (_I can't believe this, it's too ridiculous) _After taking a minute or two to calm himself he took a look at the newspaper. The first thing that caught his eye was the papers name. "The Daily Prophet" Right there at the top of the page in big bold. (_The Daily Prophet? No, it can't be possible…) _His thoughts trailed off as the people in the picture of the front page article began to move showing a chubby man standing at a podium giving, what seemed to be, a very rousing speech. Finding the pictures footer he quickly read:

"_Cornelius Fudge giving an acceptance speech after his reelection on Tuesday"_

_(Fudge?) _He skimmed the article (_Ministry of Magic! Wizarding world? Albus Dumbledore, Chief wizard of the Wizengamot!?) _Dropping the paper he raked his fingers threw his short blond hair, knowing he had mussed it up but not caring in the slightest. (_This is just too unreal) _Fumbling in his pockets for the letter he had stuffed there while reading the paper he fished it out and read it for a third time slowly putting the pieces of information together. Glancing back at the "Prophet" he checks the date:

_Wednesday July 17, 1991_

_(Ok, so that clenches it. Harry Potter started his first year at Hogwarts in '91, so I must be here to… do what exactly.)_

Terry stared blankly at the papers in his hands, his mind in overdrive trying to find an answer, until one part of Fate's letter flitted through the chaos.

(_Do your best and follow your heart.)_

Maybe it wasn't so much as what he was needed to do as it is what he **wanted** to do. He shook himself visible to clear his thoughts. _(So I wake up and find myself not only in the past, but in another …. World? Dimension? Gah, a place, whatever. Somewhere that Harry Potter is a real person. I'm here, what do I __**want **__to do?)_

Thinking it over he found it wasn't hard to figure out what he really wanted to do. He had spent years with the story of Harry Potter. When the first book had come out he had been nearly the same age as Harry and his friends and with a new book being released almost every year following it had felt almost as though he had grown up with them. He had shared in their wonder and excitement, and in the later years, their sorrow and anger. Finally, at the very end, though it seemed that their troubles were over and that they had a happy life to look forward to, Terry couldn't help but feel it was bitter sweet. They had lost so much along the way and faced so much hardship and pain. Was it worth all that was lost? Could things have been different? These thoughts followed him for many years and he had spent much of it coming up with ways to change things, tweak things here and there, trying to dream up the perfect chain of events that would allow Harry Potter the best possible life, given his circumstances.

(_And now that I am here, I have the chance to try.)_

His resolve hardened, Terry stood, folding the papers to fit in his pockets while checking to see what else he had on his person. A quick search of his pockets turned up his wallet with drivers license, bank card and 20 dollars in assorted bills still intact, a pack of gum, his key ring and Cell phone, which after a quick glance at he figured it was next to useless to him now. ("_No service signal" yeah no shit) _His last jacket pocket turned out his iPod, a folding knife with a 3 inch blade that he used at work and the two bronze coins that he now guessed to be Knuts.

Stowing his thing back in their rightful places he made is way to the mouth of the alley. (_Time to get the lay of the land so I can figure out where to start)_ He came out onto a medium sized street that didn't seem to have much traffic and only one of the few people on the sidewalks gave him a quizzical look at his sudden appearance from the alleyway. Glancing around he saw a few shops dotted up either side of the street with what looked like a diner or something up on the next corner over. _(London maybe?) _ He turned his head to look the opposite way and about gave himself whiplash when he snapped his gaze back to the pub in front of him. It wasn't much to look at really, almost kind of rundown, but it was the sign that was hanging by the door that had caught his attention. It showed a large freestanding pot with a fair sized crack down one side and a large puddle below it. ("_The Leaky Cauldron" Well I'll be damned) _Terry retreated back into the Alley to formulate a plan. (_Where to start? I have to be smart about this, it isn't a daydream anymore that I can just wipe the board clean and start all over if I make a mistake. There are so many things I could get rolling before heading to Hogwarts on September 1__st__…) _The thought drew him up short and fear shot like ice through his body. He turned to face a nearby window and looked over his reflection. His short blond hair was tousled a bit from him continuing to run his hand through it and his normally sky blue eyes were clouded with grey from fear. There was a smudge of something dark across one of his cheeks and he quickly wiped it off with a sleeve, restoring his slightly feminine face to its normal pretty boy look instead of giving off a grease monkey vibe. His hooded leather jacket, t-shirt, jeans and boots didn't show any indication that he had spent the night in an alley, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was **him**.

_(I am 22 years old, how the hell do I expect to get into Hogwarts. I could pass for 20 ish… maybe, but definitely not as an 11 year old) _He began to pace thinking of possible options. _(Maybe there is a potion, or some type of magic I could use. I don't know, who would I even be able to get to do it for me, I have no money, two knuts doesn't count … wait, can I even __**use **__magic. What if I can't? Oh man, I don't have enough time to….) _ Terry was still pacing when a sudden lance of pain in his chest brought him to his knees. "What the Hell?" was all he managed to get out before the pain erupted again and began to spread across his entire body. Feeling as though he was being burned from the inside out it was all Terry could do to not scream out as the pain began to pulse in time with his heartbeat and then everything went blissfully dark.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore leaned back into his chair with a tired sigh. He had just finished sending out this year's batch of acceptance letters to what would soon be Hogwarts newest class of first years. Plopping one of his favorite candies, a lemon drop, into his mouth he began thinking about the coming school term. This year was one he had waited so very long for. Young Harry Potter was finally making his return into the wizarding world and there was much to do, yes so very much to do. It was a hard balance, trying to make sure that Harry would be prepared for the coming years all the while allowing him to have the childhood that it seemed he was fated to never obtain. He had failed James and Lilly once already, and that has weighed heavily on his old soul for many a year now, so he would make sure that young Harry will survive the trials he was sure to face. He had plans, oh yes, so many plans, and he was not going to let anything stop them now. Not when he had been setting this play up for so many years. A chime sounded from the parchment on his desk and a cold shiver went down his spine from head to toe. Looking to the parchment, the register for his perspective first years, he saw that a new name had just been added to the list. With an odd sense of unease the aged Headmaster picked up his quill to pen what he hoped to be the very last acceptance letter:

_To Mr. Terry S. Rayne_

* * *

Thoughts, Ideas and Constructive criticism are all welcome. I love to know what you think. Fate's Gambit has me stumped at the moment, as none of the characters seem to want to talk with me right now. So sense this seems to flow easily enough, I will probably be able to do a few more chapters fairly quickly.

Good afternoon, Good evening and Good night-

~_ShadowzeroV7_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Not sure how long I will be able to keep up this chapter a day thing, but as of right now as long as the words keep coming I will keep putting them down. Enjoy ^_-

~Shadow

* * *

Terry wasn't sure how long he had been out for but since the blinding pain was gone he wasn't sure he really cared. Slowly opening his eyes he was happy to see that the sky above the alley was still very bright, so it couldn't have been too long. Sitting up he shook his head, trying to get the cobwebs dislodged from his brain and succeeding a bit. Pushing his hair out of his eyes he hauled himself to his feet for the second time that day. _(Let's go for three, it's a good solid number after all) _He mused bitterly.

Checking himself over, he quickly realized that something was amiss. He was sure that the ground had seemed a bit farther away and that crate hadn't been nearly as big. Walking back over to the mirror/window he had to once again push his bangs out of his face. _(Even my hair is rebelling against me, when did it get so long anyway?) _ He could barely see himself from the shoulders up in the smudged window now, but it was enough to clue him in to what had happened. To say he was surprised would be an understatement ("_Curiouser and curiouser")_ being the first thing that slipped through his mind. Hopping nimbly up onto a crate he was able to get a better look at himself.

His light blond hair was now hanging nearly down to his shoulders, _(Which would explain why it keeps getting in my eyes, question is: How did my cloths shrink with me?!) _After pondering this for a momenthe gave a mental shrug and just hit the "Magic did It" button. He had to admit thought, his clothing now looked slightly odd on his new _(Or is it Old?) _11 year old self. Giving himself another look over, he sighed heavily. _(Having an athletic body type sucks. Not that I want to look like I pop 'roids like they are Pez, but it would be nice to not look as if a stiff wind will bowl me over.)_ Shaking his head Terry caught sight of another envelope on the edge of the window sill. Leaning across the gap between the wall and crate he scooped it up seeing his name on the front in a now familiar handwriting. He was able to open this one a bit more neatly and inside he found another letter and _(A hair band? Really? Off all the things, why pick…) _He trailed off mid thought as his hair once again slid into his face and covering his eye. "Ok, fine. Good looking out." He spoke to the emptiness around him as he pulled his hair back into a quick ponytail. That done he unfolded the letter and read:

_Terry,_

_Now that you have made your choice I have given the last aid I am able. Be warned! Changing you to that age was no simple feat, some side effects may occur. Don't worry, it won't kill you. Well ok, there is a 3.7324% chance it might depending your choices. But I'm sure you will be fine! Just keep moving forward and you will find your way. Lastly and most importantly, and I truly mean this dear Terry; don't forget to take time to enjoy yourself. Just because you are here to give them a better life it doesn't mean you can't have one too._

_PS: Don't forget to throw the dog a bone if you get the chance_

_~Fate_

Terry blinked at the letter a few times before reading through it again. _(A 3.7324% chance at death… yeah, that's about as comforting as snuggling up on a bed of nails while hugging a hedgehog.) _Snickering at the mental image, Terry tucked the new letter away with the other and headed out of the alley. _(Time to go and meet with "He who has too many titles". He is my best bet at getting the ball rolling.) _Crossing the street to the Leaky Cauldron he tried to formulate a plan of action but by the time he had reached the door of the pub he realized it wasn't going to work the way he was use to from his daydreams. _(I'm dealing with real people now; I can't just decide out of the blue how they are going to react, only make educated guess based on what I know. Looks like I'm going off the cuff here. The best I can do is make a set of goals and then try to accomplish them when I get a chance.)_

The pub was just as rundown on the inside as it was on the outside, but somehow still seemed to have a cozy feel too it. A few people turned his direction as he walked up to the bar and the man standing behind it, scrubbing an old mug with a grimy cloth.

"Can I help ye lad?" The bartender _(Tom is his name, If I remember correctly. Oh look, he really is toothless!) _asked him as Terry reached the bar.

"Yes Sir, I was hoping it would be possible for me to use your floo?" Tom stared oddly at him for a moment. _(Wonder if it's my age, my politeness or the accent that threw him? Maybe it's all three.) _Tom seemed to gather his wits after a moment and held out a hand, palm up.

"One Knut fer a call, two fer traveling. Gotta pay fer the powder somehow laddie. " He said in response to Terry's confused look. Terry chuckled lightly before digging in his jacket pocket. _(Two knuts exactly, go figure. Guess that means I'm on the right track at least.)_ After handing off the coins Tom gestured to the fireplace in the far corner of the room.

"Powder's on the mantle, help yer self." Terry nodded his appreciation and moved to collect a small scoop of the powder. Standing before the fire he took a few steadying breaths, _(Hope this works.)_

Tossing the powder onto the fire he watched as it changed colors and then stepped cautiously into the flames. He could still feel the warmth from the flames, but it was nowhere near uncomfortable. "Headmasters office, Hogwarts" he stated clearly to the flames. They seemed to flicker for a moment as if by some unseen wind, but nothing happened. He tried again.

"Uhh… Headmasters Office, Hogwarts. Please?" He asked hopefully. This time something did happen, the flames flickered as before but this time he was barely able to register it happening before he was spinning away into darkness. Keeping his eyes shut he tucked his arms tightly to his chest so they wouldn't get slammed into the walls. After about half a minute he finally felt himself slowing, opening his eyes he saw what had to be the Headmasters office and prepared to step out when he got closer, but the floo had other ideas. Feeling as though someone had shoved him from behind Terry all but flew out of the fireplace and just managed to tuck and roll before impacting the floor, only to be stopped by the wall on the other side.

"Ugg…" he groaned as he picked himself up and dusted off. "Ok that's three and hopefully the last, because I am so over…" He trailed off as he noticed Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, looking flabbergasted. "Err… Hi?" Now that he was here, and had made such a _fantastic_ entrance, Terry was stumped as to how to start. Luckily Dumbledore handled that for him.

"How did you get in here young man?" Dumbledore asked his voice kind and showing obvious confusion. _(Apparently it isn't normal for just anyone to be able to floo into the Headmasters office, should have thought of that.)_

"I uhh… asked nicely?" Terry replied questioningly, seeing as he wasn't really sure himself. Dumbledore seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding to himself.

"As that may be the case, that now leaves the question as to **why** you are here, Mr….?" Dumbledore gestured vaguely toward Terry, whom took the hint.

"Rayne, Terry Rayne Sir. And I came here looking for you." _(This is where things get interesting. I have to watch myself, he's crazy like a fox this one.)_ Dumbledore arched an eyebrow and took a quick glance at a paper on his desk before leaning forward and folding his fingers under his chin.

"Indeed?" He asked, clearly amused "And what may I do for you this fine day Mr. Rayne." Terry began to reply when he caught Dumbledore's eyes _(They weren't kidding when they said his eyes could twinkle, it's like I can actually see a light coming…) that's_ when he felt it, it was like someone was poking his thoughts with a feather. _(Legilimency, NO! He is trying to read my thoughts. Eye contact, it's that damn twinkle.)_ Reacting without thinking, Terry quickly fished out his folding knife and flicked it open all in one motion, and then with a sharp jerk of his arm, he let it fly. His brain caught up with his body too late to stop the blade. He could only watch and hope. _(It's a fifty-fifty chance, either the blade sticks or I'm screwed….)_

There was a muffled thud as the knife point sunk into the wooden lamp directly to Dumbledore's right. Dumbledore was eyeing the still quivering knife warily; his wand hand stopped with it half drawn. Overcoming his relief at not accidently hitting the Headmaster, Terry jumped to use the moment for all it was worth.

"If you **EVER** try that crap on me again Old Man, I swear to whatever god you believe in that you will be picking yourself up off the ground before you even know how you got there." Pointing at the knife still in the lamp and giving Dumbledore the most fearsome look an 11 year old could, which unfortunately isn't very. "Go ahead, call my bluff." _(Please don't call my bluff. Please don't call my bluff…..)_ The room was deadly silent, and Terry felt a bead of cold sweat roll down his back. Then finally, Dumbledore slowly placed his wand back into his sleeve before reaching over and prying his knife out of the lamp only to set it down on the desk in front of the visitors' chair. Gesturing with a wave to the chair he spoke.

"Please sit, it would seem we have much to discuss. Like how you have the mind of a young adult and the body of a child hmm?" Terry nodded and taking the offered seat he carefully picked up his knife, folding it closed he tucked it away. Thinking for a moment, he came up with an idea. Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out Fate's letters to him and handed them across the desk to Dumbledore.

"Those will probably be able to explain more quickly and efficiently that I can." He stated as the old wizard began to read. After finishing he sat the letters on the desk and addressed Terry.

"That does indeed explain your appearance, but not where it is you are from." He started, "And I must admit I am curious as to what Fate meant in regards to checking a paper." At this Terry laughed aloud and explained his brief altercation with the newspaper while showing him the cover page he had saved. Dumbledore chuckled lightly at the story, his eyes dancing merrily. _(But still no twinkle thankfully, let's just hope it stays that way)_

"As to where I'm from, it's a bit complicated." He began hesitantly, Dumbledore motioned for him to continue. "Best I can figure, I am in another dimension, or world, or maybe universe. I don't know, take your pick." Dumbledore seemed intrigued.

"Let's say world, and please, do explain: What is the difference between our worlds?" he asked and Terry gave took a moment to think it over.

"Well for one, in my world magic doesn't exist. At least not in the form it takes here. Very few people believe in it and far less of them are able to feel it. Almost none can actually use it."

"Were you one of those people?"

"Who could feel magic? Yes, I still can actually and far more easily. Maybe it's because magic is so much stronger here?" Terry paused for a moment to reach out and feel the magic around him that had been a constant buzz at the back of his mind. It was so much stronger here, it was almost overwhelming. Pulling himself back in he returned to the conversation. _(Ok, time to pitch it to him. I hope he takes it well.) _

"As to why I am here, in this world. The easiest answer is: To help Harry Potter in whatever way I feel I should." Dumbledore, seeming to be deep in thought, murmured to himself "What makes you so important to helping Harry that Fate would bring you here…." Terry smiled slightly too himself _(He set me right up for this one, here goes)_

"That's easy." He starts, regaining Dumbledore's attention. "In my world, while Harry Potter exists, He is not a real person." At this point Dumbledore interrupted him.

"If he exists but isn't truly alive, what does that leave him as then?" He asks out of confusion and what sounds like a little bit of disbelief.

"As work of fiction, a teenage story book to be exact. You see, I grew up reading about Harry. The first book that came out was of Harry's first year at Hogwarts, and I just happened to be the same age as Harry. With each year I grew, so did Harry as he went through yet another year here at Hogwarts. So you see I know what it is that he has to face. I know what the future has in store for the wizarding world. And I am here to make sure it turns out the best possible way." By the time Terry had finished speaking Dumbledore was staring gob smacked at him. He quickly schooled his features and seemed to look off into thin air for a few moments before speaking.

"So, I am to believe that you know the future of the world?" He asked slowly, causing Terry to tense up. There was something dangerous about that question.  
_(What is he gona do? Will he try to obliviate me? Take my memories for himself and then obliviate me? Maybe just straight up kill me, claiming "That kind of knowledge is too dangerous for anyone to posess"? Oh, he is waiting for an answer.)_

"I only have future knowledge of the things that directly affect Harry and his friends." Terry admits carefully. Dumbledore continued to stare for another minute or so before finally nodding his head a few times distractly.

"Since you came to me first, I assume there is something you need from me? How can I help?" The wise old wizard stated calmly. Terry felt dumbstruck for a moment. _(Or he could easily except what I told him and then offer his assistance willing… Well let's crack on then!) _ Grinning widely he slides forward in his chair.

"I just want you to know before we start that I will not always be able to tell you everything about why we are doing something or an upcoming event. The more people know what is to happen the more likely something will be done, even unintentionally, to change things. And the more things change, the less of an advantage we have." Terry looked to Dumbledore who nodded his assent.

"Excellent, now I hope you have your schedule cleared for the rest of the day Albus." He paulsed and looked questioningly at the man. "Albus?" Dumbledore chuckled lightly before replying "Albus is fine my boy." Terry smiled his thanks and picked back up where he left off.

"Yeah, hope your schedule is open, because we are going to be here for a while." He told the old man with a smile, which was returned whole heartedly.

"As a matter of fact, I have just one more entrance letter to be delivered and then the rest of my day is free." With that he leaned across the desk and handed him the piece of paper Terry had seen him glance at when he arrived. Unfolding it he quickly read its contents.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**OF WICHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

**Dear Mr. Terry S. Rayne,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all Necessary books and equipment.**

**Term Begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31****st****. **

* * *

Well there you are. Next chapter should finish with the Pre-Hogwarts stuff so that chapter 4 can be the trip on the Express. Questions, Comments and Constructive Criticism always welcome!**  
**

Until next time,

**~ShadowZeroV7  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Here we go, chapter three, now available for your viewing pleasure.**

**Too all of you who are on story alert/follow. Thank you and welcome back!**

**Would like to give a very special thank you to Moonstone88 for my first review! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**~Shadow**

* * *

Terry and Dumbledore had shared a quick luncheon, during which the old wizard had asked him many questions about the differences between their worlds. He seemed especially interested in the differences in their magics and how they pertained to muggle martial arts. Terry had explained the magical theories of his home world to the best of his ability.

"So to my understanding, the meditative aspect of it would be the centering of one's mind and magic?" Dumbledore questioned, and at Terry's affirmative nod continued. "Then the physical aspect of the martial art, no matter the style, would be the conductor." Terry nodded again.

"While I was able to combine the two fairly easily after a few years of practice, I never could seem externalize it in any way. I believe it was the lack of magic available in my world. There wasn't enough in any one place to call upon quickly. Most masters took years at a time to gather enough for a relatively small demonstration of their power." Dumbledore was nodding to himself as Terry finished his explanation.

"That would explain then why I had felt a weak magical signature on that blade you threw so skillfully earlier." He stated, his voice holding an edge of amusement. Terry had the decency to look sheepish.

"I kind of feel I owe you an apology for that." Terry began, wincing as he recalled what he had said to the man. "If not my actions, than for my words at the very least. " Dumbledore gave him a slight nod in acknowledgement, but Terry felt the need to explain himself farther.

"I had felt the touch of your legilimency and, in all honesty, panicked. I was afraid of what may happen if you had stumbled across what I know of the future here." Dumbledore smiled at him slightly at this admission.

"I except your apology whole heartedly and now feel I must reply with one in kind. I seem to have developed, over the years, a bad habit of skimming the surface thoughts and emotions of the young ones under my care as a way to better understand their needs and motivations. I am not usually one to boast…" The old wizard sat straighter in his chair, nose in the air and eyes laughing. "But I have an extremely gentle touch when it comes to the art and there are very few people who would have felt anything as you did." Mentally rolling his eyes at the man's actions, Terry filed the information away for later examination.

"Apology excepted." He replied easily and Dumbledore nodded his thanks. _(Now that we have that lovely, heartfelt moment out of the way, on to business.)_

"Alright, to get back on track here, I have a question for you." Dumbledore leaned back into his chair, nodding for Terry to continue.

"Is there a way for someone to start at Hogwarts a year early?" He asked. Dumbledore seemed to think on it for a moment before answering.

"There is a way, although it is so rarely done that I do not believe it to be common knowledge these days." Terry smiled wickedly at this.

"What is required for a person to become eligible?"

"Firstly the person in question must be magically mature enough to be able to handle the work required. Secondly there must be a request for the person in question to be considered, either from a family member or outside source." Dumbledore paused in thought for a moment. "Years ago it was a wonderful way for us to give aid to young muggleborn's who were having difficulty with accidental magic, but it seems to have fallen to the wayside in the last few decades."

"Excellent!" Terry stated happily. "In that case I would like to nominate Ginevra Weasley and Luna Lovegood as possible candidates for starting classes at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1st of this year." Dumbledore had arched an eyebrow at this but was smiling none the less.

"Your nominations are accepted and I shall look in to it immediately. Although I must admit I am curious as to your reasons, care to share?" He asked while he was jotting down some notations. Throwing a smirk in the older man's direction Terry couldn't help but quip back.

"Why, for the Greater Good Albus, for the Greater Good."_(That was too good to pass up. I have been waiting for a chance to toss that one at him.) _The aged headmaster pinned him with a look that was more amused than annoyed, causing Terry to lose his battle of wills and start laughing.

"Yes of course, for the Greater Good. How silly of me." Albus chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "It seems you know me very well indeed, Mr. Rayne." Finishing his writing, he placed the parchment into three different envelopes. Sealing one with a wax stamp of the Hogwarts crest he called out to the open space on his left.

"Lexie?"

Not a moment later there was a small pop and a small _(Female? Hard to tell just by looking at it.) _house-elf was standing in the previously empty spot.

"Yous call Headmaster sir?" _(Definitely female then… her speech isn't really all that bad. Maybe it varies from elf to elf….)_

"Yes Lexie." He said kindly, handing the elf the stack of letters. "If you would, I need you to deliver these for me. These two are for Minerva and this one is for the board to file." The little elf bobbled her had enthusiastically. _(They are kinda adorable in an odd sort of way)_

"Lexie will dos it right away Sir. Yous be needing anything else from Lexie Sir?" She enquired and he shook his head.

"No, that is all for now. Thank you." With that, Lexie bow deeply and vanished with another pop.

As Albus looked back over at him Terry caught a flicker of something in the man's eyes. _(Uncertainty? About me? No… about Ginny and Luna? Ahh! Letter to McGonagall.)_

"So did you inform Mcgonagall I was here?" He kept his tone light and unacuseing but the sligh head jerk Dumbledore gave was a dead giveaway. _(Bingo, one of those letters was about me.)_

"Well, what did you tell her then?" Terry inquired; the amusement in his voice seemed to relieve the man somewhat.

"Simply that since you were starting at Hogwarts this year and had to travel from so far away that you would be staying in the guest rooms until start of term. That way she would not be overly surprised should she happen upon you wandering the halls." Terry nodded his acceptance at this and Albus gave him a small smile.

"As I am unsure as too how much you had wanted her to know, I thought it best to keep it simple."

"A the while not telling her a single lie. Well played old man." Terry observed with a chuckle.

"I am sure we will tell her sooner or later, McGonagall is good people." Albus looked confused by his odd wording at first, but seemed to get the idea and nodded his ascent.

"But right now, it seems I have a bit of paperwork to handle so that we may go and assess your two hopefuls tomorrow. I will assign Tribble to you and have him show you where you will be staying, if that is acceptable?" _(Tribble must be another house-elf)_

"Sure, that sounds fine; I've been itching to take a look around anyway. At least that way, **when** I get lost, I will have a guide to rescue me." Terry said, shooting the headmaster a grin, which was returned in kind before he turned to call for the elf. The sharp pop in response came quickly, revealing an elf that was much smaller than Lexie had been. _(Aww… He is so tiny.)_

"Headmaster Sir! Yous called for Tribble!" the tiny elf all but squeeked as he rushed forward to hug Albus's leg. Albus laughed lightly leaning over to pat the top of his head endearingly.

"Tribble, this is Terry Rayne. I would like you to show him to the guest rooms and anywhere in the castle he wishes to go. You do not need to stay with him constantly, but I expect you to answer if he calls for you. Understand?" The elf's head bobbled comically

"Yes Sir, Headmaster Sir. Thank yous Sir, yous always too kind to Tribble." Albus merely smiled at the tiny elf and gestured him toward Terry. Tribble quickly darted over to Terry and, too his amusement, latched onto his leg as well.

"We's be having lots of fun Mr. Rainy Sir! Tribble wills take good care of yous, yous see!" The elf exclaimed looking up at Terry with the biggest set of puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. He couldn't help but smile. Albus, who had begun writing another letter, spoke without looking up.

"I came across Tribble a few years ago and offered him a position at Hogwarts as he was unemployed at the time. It seems that his overly affectionate personality bothered most families, who thought it bad form to be overly friendly with a house-elf."

"Not to worry Albus." Terry replied. Stopping his writing, Albus glanced up, only to be met with a very curious sight. The small elf had climbed up into the young man's lap at some point and was being petted seemingly absentmindedly by the boy as he looked around the room. Feeling the old wizards' gaze he looked back at him, his face completely blank of emotion.

"Luckily, being American, I am immune to its effects." Not knowing how to respond, Albus just nodded distractedly and bid the two a good afternoon. He still had a lot to accomplish if they wished to visit the Weasleys and Lovegoods tomorrow.

Terry left the headmasters office and set out on a random path, tiny elf perched on his shoulder. He walked for a few minutes, taking in the sights and conversing with a few of the portraits littered around. After encountering a trick stair he decided he had seen enough for the time being. _(Time to get to work I suppose. "So much time and so little to do!")_

"Ok Trib, which way to the library?" He queried to the elf who had been riding on his shoulder the entire time. After a few minutes of following the small elf's directions he arrived at the library. Giving the room a quick once over he let out a small whistle of appreciation. _(Not too shabby… Now where to start? Hmm… oh I know! La Granger especial.) _Pulling a copy of "Hogwarts: A History" from the shelves, Terry grabbed a seat at random and began reading.

* * *

**This chapter ended up being a little shorter that the others, but I can't help feeling that I am saying a lot without actually progressing the story plot. It isn't going to stop me from continuing, but it is almost as if I can hear the masses screaming "Hurry up and get to the good stuff already!". Kudos to whomever got the Star Trek reference, I had fun thinking that up. hehe As always: Comments and Constructive Criticism are welcome.**

**Until next time,**

**~ShadowZeroV7**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter ready for your reading pleasure. Once again: If you recognize it from somewhere, odds are it isn't mine.**

**Enjoy  
**

**~Shadow  
**

* * *

Terry couldn't help but stare in fascination as the Burrow came in to view, his mind desperately trying to make sense of how all of the jumbled floors managed to stay connected together as they were. _(Let's give it up for magic, people. Prime example right there, because that should NOT work)_

He had spent most of the previous night in the library before retiring to his room. The guest room wasn't anything fancy, just a midsized room that had its own fireplace and a few pieces of furniture. But it had its own attached bathroom, which was a bonus in his book. _(And that giant bed, oh that sweet, comfy, wonderful bed.) _After forcefully pulling himself out of his monster of a bed he had met up with Albus and they discussed the day's plans over breakfast. Albus had easily agreed to let him come along for the day and had lent Terry what was soon be Harry's Invisibility cloak in order to stay out of sight. The old headmaster had been reluctant to produce Terry's next request, but after some cajoling and many promises of later explanations, he had complied.

_(Boy, is he in for a shock after this one) _Terry couldn't help but grin at the back of the old wizard's head. Hidden as he was under the cloak, he figured he was safe from being questioned about it. Carefully navigating the front gate, the pair approached the door and after a quick glance back toward his invisible follower, Albus knocked politely. Moments later the Weasley matriarch herself answered.

"Good afternoon Albus. Please, come inside." She greeted, stepping back to make room for him to enter the home. Albus greeted her in return and maneuvered himself through the door while still making room for Terry to slip in undetected behind him. _(Mmm… Do I smell baked goods?)_

"Good to see you again Molly, I trust all is well? Arthur is at the Ministry I take it?" She nodded, leading Albus to the kitchen.

"Yes, he did try and to get the day off but he couldn't seem to find a replacement quickly enough. Tea? Biscuit? I have some fresh out." _(Biscuit…? COOKIES! Aww… I want a cookie, they smell divine. Albus! Take some to go!) _

"No. Thank you, Molly." Albus declined politely "I have a few other places that require my presence today, so unfortunately I do not have much time to delay." _(Drat, no cookies –Sigh-) _

"Yes, of course…." She seemed to hesitate a moment before continuing. "I just don't understand Headmaster, who would send you a nomination for my Ginny. And Why?" Albus seemed to expect this question as he chuckled and replied back quickly.

"There is a reason it is called an "Anonymous" nomination Molly." He paused a moment, placing a kind hand on her arm. "But whoever it was, and for whatever reason, I am sure you have nothing to fear. This is a very rare opportunity that is being offered to young Ginevra and I do hope that you both will welcome it with open arms." There was something in the way his words sounded and the look he gave her. It was almost like a teacher scolding a favored student or a Grandfather speaking to his youngest_._ _(So that's his trick. I'm on to you, you sly old fox)_

Molly looked away, sniffling slightly. "Yes, yes your right. Let me just call Ginny down for you then." Sticking her head into the stairwell she called up for her youngest. It wasn't long before she came down into the kitchen.

"Mum? What did you… Oh, umm Hi." Ginny had stopped rather abruptly at seeing Albus in the kitchen although did not seemed to surprised that he was there. _(Maybe he visits on occasion or something, if that's the case how did he miss…..)_

"Hello Ginevra, I was hoping I may have a word with you. I believe I may have an offer for you that you would very much like to hear." The young redhead made a face at the use of her full name but was clearly curious as to what the headmaster want to speak about. After a quick glance to her mother who gave her an encouraging nod she came to sit at the table next to him and he smiled kindly at her before beginning.

"It has come to my attention that…." Terry didn't stay to hear the rest of what was said. _(Now is my chance, I better hurry)_ Slipping silently out of the kitchen he came to the entrance of a nice sized sitting room. A quick glance showed the rooms sole occupant hunched over a battered chess board in deep thought. _('Lo Ron. Playing against yourself? No wonder he is so talented at the game)_ Not seeing his quarry in the room he moved on. Making his way up to the second floor landing he spotted only one door which was open allowing him to see inside. It was smallish and brightly lit with a few posters adorning its walls, one of which read "Hollyhead Harpies" and had a half dozen witches in matching robes flying across the front in dizzying displays. _(Guess this one is Ginny's then. Moving on….)_

The next landing up he heard muffled voices coming from behind one of the two doors here and made sure to move extra carefully. _(Be varwe varwe quite, Im hunting for wabbits…. Huhuhu SHIT!) _ Just as he passed the door it cracked open and a head poked out into the hallway. Terry froze mid step.

"Anything?" Came a voice from farther inside the room. The figure in the doorway shook his head in confusion.

"Nothing, guess I'm hearing things…." He replied in the exact same voice "Maybe we should crack the window to let some of these fumes out." The only answer Terry heard as the door closed was laughter and he let go of the breath he had been holding. _(That was waaaay too close)_

He quickly made his way up the last few flights into the smallest room at the very top. It was a bit messy, clothing and books strewn across the floor but it could have been worse Terry figured. There sitting on top of the very orange bed, fast asleep, was his prey. _(Bingo! I've got you now you dirty rat) _Unhooking the cage he had Albus create and spell for him, he crept closer to the unsuspecting animagus and in one swift movement he scooped him up and locked him inside. Lifting the cage to eye level he gave it a firm shake and smiled when he heard no sound from within. _(Ukeire no shimei. {1} Now to get back downstairs) _

Terry managed to get back downstairs with no problems and slid back into the kitchen just as a green glow was dissipating from around the now standing Ginny. From the big smile on her face Terry guessed this to be a good thing.

"It seems that Congratulations are in order then Miss. Weasley. I look forward to seeing you on September 1st." Albus's eyes swept across the room pausing to rest on the spot were Terry stood near the door before turning to the quietly weeping Molly.

"Now Molly I must say my goodbyes. I have one more stop in the area, and I dare say that if the Nominator was correct about you, Miss. Weasley, than the young Miss. Lovegood will be joining for the start of term."

"Luna was picked too?! YES!" Ginny gave a little fist pump before turning to run from the room. "Ron! Ron! You will never guess what…." Molly, who had pulled herself together laughed quietly at the antics of her youngest before turning to Dumbledore who was also smiling happily.

"I am very glad she was able to pass the test, poor Ginny was so upset when she realized that she couldn't go to Hogwarts with Ronald this year. They are very close those two and I was afraid of what would happen to that closeness while he was away." She sniffed again and dabbed at her eye. "This is the best for the both of them."

_(You have no idea how right you are Ms. Weasley….)_

They made their way to the door and Albus once again made sure that Terry was able to slip out before exiting himself. They were out of the gate and onto the path beyond before Dumbledore spoke.

"So where did you disappear to, if I may ask?"

"Had to go hunt something down real quick." Terry replied vaguely

"Would that something require a charmed cage by any chance?"

"Indeed it would good Sir." Terry quipped back, causing the old man to chuckle.

"And I would guess that you are not planning on telling me more until later?"

"Your guess would be correct and I have a reason for waiting. Promise." Albus nodded his understanding and held out an arm for him to grab hold of.

"Off to the Lovegoods' then, shall we?" Terry quickly grasped his elbow and they apparated away.

* * *

They arrived just outside of a gate that seemed to be in need of a bit of fixing. Terry quickly noted that some signs had been hung on either side that read "Editor of the Quibbler" and "Pick Your own Mistletoe" _(Does mistletoe even grow year round?) _

They made their way up the zigzag of stairs and Terry admired the well-kept gardens on either side. _(Some odd looking plants in there…. Oh, that one's a crabapple. I'll never forget what one those look like, that was not a fun night….)_{2}

Reaching the door of the miniature castle of a house, Albus again checked to make sure his invisible follower was near before reaching for the knocker. _(It looks like an eagle, that's kinda nifty)_

The door was pulled open swiftly revealing a rather tall man with wispy silver hair and a slightly unfocused look in his eyes. He looked around wildly for a moment before seeming to notice Albus standing in front of him.

"Albus Dumbledore! So you have finally come back then have you? Found something new? I always have time for an old friend such as you. Come in, come in." He rambled excitedly and gesturing for Albus to enter before turning quickly back into the house. _(Oook…. Excited much?)_ Albus shook his head slightly before following the odd man inside, Terry just a step behind.

They came into what Terry guessed to be a kitchen, although it was hard to tell as almost every inch of table, countertop and even some of the floor was covered in books or some random knickknack. At the very center of the cluttered room stood a wrought iron spiral staircase that led to the upper floors.

Terry found himself a mostly unused space that he hoped would keep him out of the way and sat back to watch as the odd man rummaged through the random piles while muttering to himself. _(This should be entertaining)_

"I know it was here somewhere, I think I found it this time Albus. Wait till you see…."

"Xeno."

"And then there is the interview that man in Rustford gave me. The things he witnessed were so…"

"Xenophilius!" Albus all but barked. It seemed to do the trick though. Xeno finally stopped his rummaging and turned to face him with what looked like a rainbow colored slinky in his hands.

"Yes Albus?" he asked innocently, completely unfazed at the fact that the normally unflappable headmaster had just raised his voice to him.

"I am unfortunately not here for a social visit Xeno, did you not read my letter?" Albus asked accusingly.

"Letter?" Xeno repeated with confusion before he smacked himself on the forehead with a palm. "You letter, of course. Afraid it slipped my mind." Terry choked back an amused snort _(If that is all that slipped his mind than I'm an English schoolgirl)_

"Well then?" Albus looked at the odd man expectantly who just stared right back.

"Well what?" Xeno asked after a moment causing the older man to audibly sigh.

"May I please speak to Luna now Xenophilius?" Albus asked tiredly.

"Oh that. Yes, of course. Let me call her for you." And with that he turned his head toward the staircase and took a deep breath.

"LUNA, THE HEADMASTER IS HERE FOR YOU." _(Gah! My ears!) _To his credit, Dumbledore only flinched slightly at the noise and after a few moments there was another person in the crowded room.

"Hello Headmaster, are you here to see if I can go to Hogwarts this year?" Luna asked in a soft voice, her eyes sweeping the room, only pausing on the headmaster for a moment before moving on. Albus smiled at the young girl.

"Yes, I take it that your father explained everything to you?" He asked and Luna once again returned her focus to him.

"No. Daddy was busy, but I found out anyway." She answered unconcerned before her eyes once again began to roam around the room. _(It looks like she is trying to find something, but with Luna who really knows.) _Her gaze came to a sudden stop. In the exact spot Terry was standing. _(Naw… She can't see me. Wait, can she?!) _Terry tilted his head sideways to try and get a better look at the girl only to have her mimic the action exactly. _(ACK! Not good! What should I do?)_ Luna's gaze stayed on him for a few moments longer before she turned back to Dumbledore, whom had just noticed where she was looking.

"Sir, you never told us you had a pet Wrackspurt ."

* * *

It was sometime later that Albus and Terry returned to the headmaster's office. Albus immediately collapsed into his chair while Terry snagged a lemon drop from his desk before sitting down himself.

"No, seriously Albus that was a beautiful save on your part. I thought for sure we were caught out." Terry stated with a laugh. Albus merely sighed heavily and massaged his temples slowly.

"Now I remember why I do not visit Xeno more often. He seems to have become even more eccentric since his wife passed last year and now young Luna is following him." Sighing again he lifted his head to look at Terry. "Do you know why she acts as she does?" He asked hopefully, to which Terry only shook his head.

"I'm afraid that one is a mystery to me as well. I have a couple of theories but no facts to go with them, sorry."

"Care to share them with me?"

"Not really." Terry answered with a small smile and Albus actually rolled his eyes. "There really isn't that much to it. Don't worry, if I come up with some facts I will let you know." Dumbledore nodded his acceptance at that.

"Which reminds me, you owe me an explanation bout your little disappearance at the Weasleys and why it required a cage." Terry sighed and carefully reached into his jacket to pull out the cage hidden there.

"Be glad you're sitting down, because this one's a doozy." Albus leaned forward in his chair and looked at him expectantly.

_(With a Knick-Knack Paddywack, give the dog a bone)_

"Inside this cage I have the rat animagus known as Wormtail. AKA: Peter Pettigrew."

_(The lucky old son is coming home.)_

* * *

**A/N**

**{1} Japanese: Mission accomplished. Some of you may recognize this as a favorite line of Hero Yuy's**

**{2} To those of you who have found out the hard way what happens when you eat a Crabapple: You have my sympathies. Been there done that. To those that haven't, trust me when I say it isn't fun. **

**I have to give credit to Harry Potter Wiki. I've been double checking a lot of my facts on their site when I couldn't find it in the books.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. A bit longer this time, wrote it in two parts instead of one sitting this go round and it seemed to help. As always - Questions, Comments, and Constructive Criticism are very much so appreciated.**

**Until next time,  
**_**~ShadowZeroV7**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Ok, this chapter took me longer than I expected it to but here it is. Twice as long as any previous chapter, for your reading enjoyment.  
**

**For those of you that have reviewed: I have tried to send a PM in thanks to everyone, but if i somehow missed you...  
**

**Moonstone88  
Harry Ginny and Daphne Fan  
Willam and Jack and** Jake  
**Evilpinkpen**  
**Bkana3 **_(I know I said i would post yesterday but... _ )_

**Thank you all for your support.  
**

**~Shadow  
**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot… had a massive headache. Terry had explained to him how it had been Pettigrew, and not Sirius Black, who had betrayed the Potters to Voldemort and the truth behind the events that had taken place on that fateful night. Albus knew that he himself had been the leading force behind Black's swift imprisonment, and had been mortified to learn that he had helped send an innocent man to Azkaban without even so much as a faux trial. Wanting to fix the mistake he had made nearly a decade ago he had quickly left for the Ministry. Now, almost a week later; Pettigrew was in Auror custody pending transfer to Azkaban, Sirius had been removed to St. Mungos to be treated for the 10 years of harsh prison life he had endured and the final documentation that would clear his name had been signed and sent to the proper authorities.

Feeling all 110 of his years he leaned back gingerly into his desk chair. So much was changing so quickly and he couldn't help but wonder if it was all for the best. But even so, if Fate herself was involved and had chosen Terry to be her mortal instrument, who was he to interfere. It was rumored that Merlin himself had once been the hand of Fate as well and together they had accomplished many great things.

Popping one of his favored lemon drops into his mouth he sighed heavily. No, he would just have to keep on as he always had and trust that Terry would do the right thing. The boy was still a bit of an enigma to Albus. He reminded him of the stories about the Elves of old and how they could tell you not a single lie and yet never reveal the complete truth. Multiple times Albus had slipped in a question of a personal nature to the boy, either about his home or his family or the like, but each time he was masterfully deflected or redirected to another topic. He knew that Terry had a kind heart and sharp mind, yes that much was evident, but still he wished to know more about him. He just seemed so…. unpredictable. Add that to the fact that he seemed to have somewhat of a natural Occlumency ability and it became almost unnerving… His musings were put on hold as the gargoyle guardian alerted him to someone approaching. A quick legilimency sweep confirmed who his visitor was.

"Hello Minerva dear, how was your holiday?" Albus addressed her before she was completely through the door. Long ago accustomed to her old friends habit of knowing who was at his door before they announced themselves, the middle aged Deputy Head replied quickly.

"It was quite relaxing Albus, nothing like a good book and a spot of sunshine to help one unwind."

"Ahh yes, it is nice to be able to read something other than essays and a transfiguration journal every once in a while, is it not." Minerva chuckled in amusement.

"I should say so; I trust all was well in my absence? You seem to have been busy judging from your letters. First having to board a student over the holiday and then having me do those early admittance forms for Weasley and Lovegood." A frown came over her face as she shook her head.

"And that mess with Pettigrew and Black. How could we not have seen Albus, he was innocent the whole time." Albus leaned forward to pat her arm comfortingly.

"It is best not to dwell on it Minnie. I have been in contact with Sirius and he made it very clear that it was not us he blamed for what happened." At her questioning look he continued.

"It seems that he blames himself entirely, because it had been his idea to switch the secret keeper to Pettigrew." Minerva gave and exasperated sigh and shook her head.

"He had no way of knowing that the person he thought to be one of his closest friends would betray them like that!"

"I had tried to tell him as much, but it seems he wasn't willing to listen to me." Albus turned to look at her out of the corner of his eye. "But maybe if you…."

"I will be making a visit to Black very soon I think. It seems he needs a firm talking to. Merlin knows it isn't the first time I've had to knock some sense into the rascal." She gave Albus an amused half smile as he chuckled lightly.

With that the two friends sat back with some tea and told each other stories about the misadventures of the "Marauders".

"… And sure enough Albus, right there in the middle of the bank floor was this little toy locomotive set that had everyone near it pretending to be engines, complete with the whistle sounds!" At the end of her story the two dissolved into laughter and it was some time before they regained their composure.

"Ahh yes, that reminds me. I was planning on taking young Mr. Rayne to the Ally today to purchase his school things. If it isn't too much trouble could you take him in my stead? I would very much like to get your opinion of him."

"My opinion? Is there something I should be looking for in him?" Minerva asked, curious. Albus shook his head.

"Not exactly. I find the boy to be very amenable and sharp for his age. I am merely hoping a different perspective of him may help sate this old mans' curiosity." Nodding her assent Minerva stood and began to head for the door.

"No time like the present then, any idea where I could find him?" Reaching his magic out through his connection with Hogwarts Albus quickly located the lone student.

"I believe you could find him out on the grounds, most likely for a spot of the sunlight you so enjoy." The cat animagus turned with a laugh and a wave. Yes she did very much enjoy her kips in the sunlight.

* * *

Jab, Jab, Hook. Terry ducked as his imaginary opponent retaliated, sliding to the left he came up with what would be a knee to the stomach/groin area before stepping forward and driving an elbow toward the back of the head. Hopping back, he reset his stance and started another combo. Left snap kick to the knee, right slash kick to the torso followed quickly by a jumping axe kick. Satisfied, he took a moment to regain his breath and stretch.

_(Nice, Im finally getting my coordination back. Man, being 11 really mucked up my balance. I've been able to do every set I can think of with minimal trouble. Well, all of them except….) _ Takeing a deep breath to steady himself he retook his stance. _(Ahh what the hell, I'll give it another shot)_

Double left jab, right hook, right elbow to the sternum into a spinning left backfist _(So far so good)_ Left snap kick, right slash kick to spinning left heel kick _(and….) _ Using the momentum from the last kick he jumped up and spun a vertical 360, lashing out with a kick that would deal some major damage…

_THUD _

That is, if he could land it.

"Oww… Again with the faceplant! Gah, I give up." He muttered to himself as he stood up and dusted off. _(Glad no one saw that…)_

"Mr. Rayne." Jumping slightly at the sudden sound Terry turned toward the speaker. _(Ok, maybe someone did see that…. Hello Minnie)_

"Err… Hi. You're uhh, Professor McGonagall right?" She nodded before arching an eyebrow at him.

"That was an impressive display; you didn't hurt yourself with that fall did you?" Terry looked at the ground trying to hide his embarrassment.

"No ma'am, I've had worse than that before. Probably won't even bruise." Catching the look on the woman's face he quickly realized what he had just implied. "and here I was hoping that no one had seen me make a fool of myself like that. Yeah, great first impression Terry..." He sighed heavily and kicked lightly at the ground for effect before glancing back up at the professor. His antics seemed to have the desired effect as the older woman looked to be fighting a slight smile. _(Hmm… she really does seem to play that 'no nonsense' persona for all its worth doesn't she. Right, new goal: Get Minnie to smile and/or laugh.)_

"Nonsense, I was not joking when I said I was impressed. It must have taken a lot of dedication to learn that art and knowing that I will expect the same dedication to make its way into your class work. Understood?" _(How did she manage to complement and reprimand me all in the same sentence… Wait, what did I even get reprimanded __**for**__?!)_

"Yes ma'am, of course." He replied quickly and McGonagall nodded before turning to walk to the school gates and gesturing for him to follow.

"Come along then, we are off to Diagon Ally to get your school supply and wand." Terry did a mental double take. _(Of course, how did I forget?)_

"A wand? You mean I get my own wand?" he asked, not having to fake the excitement in his voice.

"Of course, every wizard needs a wand."

* * *

Daphne was bored, why couldn't her father have had his meeting at Floreans' instead of inside the dreary and rundown Leaky Cauldron. At least at Floreans' she could have had some ice cream while she waited. They were supposed to be getting her school things today and having a real father/daughter outing like they used to, but no…. he just had to have this meeting with one of his business partners. "Just a quick meeting dear, it will be done before you know." Daphne snorted. _("Just a quick meeting" my behind, it's been half an hour already!)_ Hearing someone arriving by floo she glanced over hoping it might be one of her friends. A tall middle aged witch was first to arrive, followed closely by a boy near her own age. Giving a sigh of disappointment, she turned back to check the table her father and his associate were sitting at and found them still deep in conversation. Looking back to the bar with another sigh, she began lightly drumming her fingers on the old wood of the table top. _(Perhaps a Butterbeer is in order. It is the least father can do for making my wait this long.) _Decision made, she slid her chair back and stood to make for the bar, just in time for the man walking behind her to stumble over the chair leg, spilling some of his pint in the process.

"Oi! Yeh ruddy twerp, look ech yeh made me do!" the man, obviously a few pints in already, kicked the offending chair back under the table and tried to wipe the worst of the mess off of his trousers while cursing heavily under his breath.

"My most sincere apologies, sir. It was not my intention to trip you as I did." Daphne replied just as she had been taught while trying to hold in her giggles at the man's drunken attempts to clean himself.

"Yeh think it funny do yeh?" The man all but roared and moved toward her angrily. "Les see if yeh still think it funny after I –"

Daphne didn't have time to react as she suddenly felt a firm hand on her elbow and was pulled behind someone not much taller than herself. Through her shock she realized that she recognized the person. _(It's the boy I saw come through the Floo earler. What is he thinking?!)_

"After you _what_?" The boys' voice was cold, and seemed to have an edge of warning in it that no person their age should have been able to pull off. The man stopped his advance but hardly seemed deterred.

"I'll have 'er hide for disrespectin' me like she done, actin all high and mighty with 'er honeyed words, the stupid …" he was interrupted by a wand tip at his neck. _(Da! What took you so long!)_

"I suggest you not finish that sentence cur, lest you insult my family more." Her father hissed to the man as he dug his wand in a bit harder.

"Everything in hand here Stephan?" Daphne looked back over her shoulder to search for the owner of the voice and found it to be the older witch she had seen arrive with the boy who was still in front of her. _(and still holding my arm…)_ She tugged lightly at his grip and he let go instantly but still did not move. Her father glanced away from his now captive and addressed the woman.

"Yes, I will take care of this personally. Thank you Minerva." He said distractedly, his gaze settling on the boy in front of her for a moment before giving him a brief nod.

"Let us be on our way then Mr. Rayne." The boy finally moved, turning around and giving her a once over. His eyes flicking to the arm she now held to her chest unconsciously then back up to her face. _(Hmm… pretty color)_

"You aren't hurt are you?" He asked worriedly. _(What? Oh, he must thing he hurt my arm.) _

"No, no I am fine, Thank you." She replied quickly showing him her arm. He took a step closer to look before nodding and walking to join the older witch. _(Wonder who she is) _she mused as she watched the pair leave. _(She probably isn't his mother since she addressed him by his last name. Da called her Minerva….. Oh, she must be Prof. McGonagall. That means he is going to Hogwarts too. Blaise will never believe this…)_

* * *

Once they were outside the Cauldron Terry let out a sigh of relief. _(That could have gone south real quick. I'm just glad I got to her in time….) _Hearing his sigh, McGonagall finally spoke.

"That was foolish, not to mention reckless. What would you have done if the drunkard had pulled his wand, hmm?" Terry dropped his head, feigning remorse, but she wasn't finished yet apparently.

"If sorting day comes and you are not in my house, it will be a sad day indeed, because those were the actions of a true Gryffindor." Terrys' head snapped up to the older witch looking at him out of the corner of her eye, the beginnings of a smile on her lips. _(Ok, wasn't expecting that)_ He gave her a sheepish smile in return.

They made their way through the Ally at a brisk pace as McGonagall told him about many of the shops in the area and what they sold. They made quick work of the list, stopping first for a two compartment trunk so that they could store the rest of his purchases as they made them. They took a bit of a longer stop at Flourish and Blotts where McGonagall had informed him that he could pick out two extra books for himself. It had taken a while to decide, _(How do I know if the Hogwarts library has a copy or not?) _But he finally settled on Curses and Counter Curses and a copy of Quidditch Through The Ages. At seeing the last, Minerva made a comment.

"You are a fan of Quidditch then?" She asked, curious. Terry gave a small shrug.

"Honestly i've never seen a game before but it sounds interesting enough."

"Well you will get to see one at Hogwarts, you can even try out for your house team second year if it tickles your fancy." He looked up from flipping through the pages to give her a smile.

"I just might do that." She gave him a nod as they stopped outside of another store.

"Here we are, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Just go on in and Madam Malkin will take care of you, I will be waiting here." Terry nodded and went inside.

Making his way to the counter he was stopped halfway by a plump woman who seemed to have pin cushions strapped to any place she could easily reach.

"Here for Hogwarts as well dear?" She asked hurriedly. At Terry's affirmative nod she grabbed his elbow and steered him to the back of the shop.

"Always so busy this time of year, I have two others being fitted right now. Just go and stand on the empty stool and I will be there in a moment." Leaving Terry just outside of the room she hurried off mumbling something about 'more fabric'. Giving an amused look at the woman's retreating form he went on into the room and was just barely able to prevent himself from stopping dead in his tracks.

_(This has to be Fates doing, because I didn't plan this… But there is bound to be an opportunity in here somewhere, I just have to find it.)_

Making his way to the empty stool he received a half nod from Draco and a shy smile from Harry in greeting. Giving them both a nod in return he took his place next to them.

"You never answered if you had your own broom." Draco said once Terry had gotten settled. Harrys reply was a simple curt "No". It seemed that Draco had already managed to annoy him judging by the tone of his voice. Draco, of course, didn't notice. It was funny really, how so many things became of this first meeting Terry mused.

"Play Quidditch at all?" again Harry answered with a simple "No" but this time Terry could hear the confusion behind it. Draco posed the question to Terry as well when he was struck with inspiration. _(I hope I can still salvage this situation…)_

"No, never had the chance where I lived." Draco opened his mouth to start waxing about his amazing Quidditch skills, if Terry remembered correctly, but he cut him off before he was able to.

"Just bought a book about it though, it looks really interesting. Professor McGonagall told me that you could try out for your house team in second year if you wanted." The look Harry gave him was unreadable but Draco's was pure confusion.

"You're here with Professor McGonagall?" His look changed quickly to one of understanding and then to a disgusted sneer.

"Don't tell me your parents are muggles." Terry felt his anger begin to flare. _(Arrogant little toe rag, Ima put an end to this here and now)_

"Muggle? As in non-magical?" Draco began to say something but Terry cut him off once again.

"Can't say I really know if they were or not, seeing as I never got the chance to ask them." He told the other blond with a bit of heat. "and If I did ever get the chance to ask them it would be about something a bit more important than their blood status." The room went silent, even the witches working their hems.

"You have my most sincere apologies for the offence I have just made against you." Draco said after a few moments. _(There you have it ladies and Gents, Hell hath frozen over)_ Terry mentally shook himself before replying.

"Your apology is accepted, just try and remember that not everyone shares your views. Things like that could lose you a lot of friends."

"Friends?" Draco parroted back causing Terry to cock an eyebrow in his direction.

"Yeah, Friends. Don't you have any?" he asked softly _(Not sure I like where this is heading…)_

"My Father always says he has associates, business partners and acquaintances and that anyone else isn't worth his time and there for mine." Draco said slowly. _(No, I don't like this one little bit. Man, what do I say!)_

"I never had any friends either." Came the quite voice between the two blonds. "My cousin Dudley would always chase away or beat up anyone that tried. So.." Harry turned and slowly extended his hand to Draco, as if afraid he may frighten him off.

"So you can be my friend, that is, if you want to." _(There we go, that's the Harry Potter I know)_

Draco eyed his hand almost warily for a moment before he clasped it in his own.

"Draco Malfoy" He said as they shook, grinning at each other.

"Harry Potter." _(Ah shite, there goes the neighborhood)_

Draco seemed to have frozen stiff, his mouth opening and closing but no sound was coming out. Terry couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Hey Draco, I think you dropped your jaw. You may want to pick it up before something crawls in." he said in between chuckles. Draco closed his mouth with an audible snap and looked to Harry who was watching him carefully.

"You're not going to go all weird on me now are you Draco? I mean all those people in the Leaky Cauldron were bad enough…" Draco cut him off

"No no, I was just shocked is all. I've heard a lot about Potter and I always thought he would be… I mean I always assumed you were… uhh." He rambled, his cheeks turning redder by the second. Thankfully he was saved by the witch informing him that she was finished so he quickly hopped off the stool and made for the door. Pausing at the doorway he seemed to collect himself somewhat before turning back toward the other two boys.

"See you on the train then Harry?" He asked hopefully. Harry, who had been looking more and more dejected, gave him a big grin.

"You bet!" He replied happily. Draco nodded before looking to Terry.

"And you as well …. Umm." Draco fumbled, realized he had never gotten the other boy's name. Terry took pity on him and answered the unspoken question.

"Terry Rayne, and yeah, see you on September 1st ." Draco gave a quick wave and was out the door. _(I can't believe that worked…. Who woulda thought?) _Terry and Harry smiled like fools at each other before Harry was informed that he too was finished. Hopping down he turned back toward Terry and hesitated a second before asking.

"Terry, are your parents umm… dead?" _(Well that was blunt)_ Harry, mistaking his silence for anger quickly stammered out an apology.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I was just curious because I never knew my parents either and..."Terry cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"It's fine, really. Honestly I don't know if they are alive or not. I was never told." He told him, a bit sadly.

"Oh…. Well, umm… See you at the station then?" Terry nodded at him with a smile.

"Yeah, see you there." Harry nodded and slipped out the door. As soon as he was gone Terry sighed lightly. "That was fun." He muttered to himself tiredly. The witch working on his sleeves giggled quietly before informing him that he was finished. Jumping down he made his way to the door only to almost be knocked over as someone in a hurry came through from the other side.

"Oops, sorry bout that." The other boy said as he helped Terry steady himself. He was slightly taller than Terry, with dark hair and complexion. _(This is new…)_

"I was supposed to meet a friend of mine here but got held up by another friend at the Cauldron." He said in one breath, obviously in a hurry. "She told me this wild story about some guy stepping in-between her and some nutty drunkard that….." The boy stopped his ramblings and seemed to take a second to really look at Terry.

"Blond hair, ponytail, startling blue eyes… Yep it's you." The boy said after a moment. Terry was utterly confused.

"Uhh… say what now?" Was all he could think of to say.

"That was how Daphne described you, blond hair in a ponytail and startling blue eyes." The boy rattled off again. Terry was starting to catch up.

"Daphne was the girl in the pub?" The dark haired boy nodded

"Did she really say 'startling' blue eyes?" he asked half out of amusement and half bewilderment. The boy chuckled.

"No, _she_ said they were 'pretty', I figured 'startling' would be less likely to insult your manly pride." Terry couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Weren't you looking for someone… umm" Terry asked the boy, who took the hint.

"Blaise Zabini, at your service." He replied with an over the top bow.

"Terry Rayne, so you were looking for…?" Blaise smacked himself lightly on the forhead.

"Right, bloke about your height with blond hair all slicked back…." Terry rubbed his chin, seemingly thinking hard. "…has his nose stuck up in the air like he went and stepped in something…" Terry suddenly snapped his fingers in an 'aahaa!' moment.

"You must mean Draco!" He proclaimed happily, trying his best not to laugh.

"Oh! So you have met him, wonderful!" Blaise said clapping his hands together. "Any idea where I might find him?" He asked hopefully, Terry nodded his head enthusiastically for a few moments before replying.

"You just missed him." Blaise sighed heavily and they both burst into laughter.

"He say where he was going by chance?" Blaise asked after they had recovered. Terry took a moment and racked his brains for an answer.

"Something about a new broom I think?" Terry stated slowly, only half sure.

"That would be Quality Quidditch Supplies then. Thanks a load." Terry waved off his thanks and Blaise turned to leave, tossing a farewell over his shoulder as he went.

"See you at the start of term then."

"Yeah, see you then." _(This just gets weirder and weirder….)_

Making his way outside he was quickly joined by Minerva who was looking at him oddly. Not sure what to think he figured he better just ask.

"Is everything ok Professor?" She seemed to shake herself slightly before nodding.

"Was that Harry Potter in there with you?" She asked

"So it seems, why?" Terry was missing something important here, he was sure.

"And Draco Malfoy correct?" She asked again, the odd look still on her face.

"Yes…. Are you sure everything is ok Professor?" Terry tried again, but she didn't respond. Instead she seemed to be muttering under her breath something about 'friends' and 'Dursley' but the rest was too quiet to hear. _(Wait a second; I may not be able to hear her but…)_

"Minerva McGonagall" Terry whispered so quietly that barely even he could hear himself, but sure enough her eyes flickered over to him and she looked at him questioningly.

"Did you just call me by my full name Mr. Rayne?" She asked disapprovingly. Terry ignored her, instead giving her a disappointed look of his own.

"So you were able to hear the conversation between Harry and Draco were you?" Terry asked causing the older woman to glance around before answering.

"How could you tell?" She asked simply, not even trying to deny the accusation causing Terry to smile slightly. _(That just earned her a few brownie points)_

"You were so distracted just now that you didn't realize that I called your name in less than a whisper. If you heard that then you could probably hear the conversation behind the wall you were sitting against as well, right?" McGonagall merely nodded and Terry sighed.

"So what is the problem then?" He asked and she shook her head in dismissal.

"Nothing we need to worry about right this moment. I believe we still have your wand to get yes?"

* * *

**I kind of feel as though I missed something, actually i am almost positive i missed something... But whatever. Its 4am and I need sleep. The wand testing will most likely be in flashback form at the beginning of the next chapter which will FINALLY be the journey from Kings Cross.**

**As always: Comments, Questions, and Constructive Criticism are welcome and very appreciated.  
**

**~ShadowZeroV7  
**


End file.
